


“This is gonna be so much fun!”

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Gen, Nug racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Off to the nug races!!
Relationships: Blackwall | Thom Rainier & Female Inquisitor, Blackwall | Thom Rainier & Female Trevelyan, Blackwall | Thom Rainier & Sera, Female Inquisitor & Sera, Female Trevelyan & Sera





	“This is gonna be so much fun!”

“This is gonna be so much fun!” 

Famous last words, Sera was sure of it. Fun was stealing all of some pissy nobs hats right out of his house and leaving them floating in the fountain down the street. Fun was catching a bee and putting it in one of Josie’s desk drawers so the buzzing drove her crazy. Fun was stealing kisses from Widdle while Harritt’s back was turned.

Fun was not standing under the blazing sun while half of Ferelden seemed to be going mad over the nug races. Stank something fierce.

“Sera!” Blackwall called, waving her over to a booth set up in the middle of the throngs of people. “Come and place a bet.”

“No thanks, Beardy.” She overheard Echo, talking to the person in the booth, put a sizable bet on the ugliest, fattest nug available and Sera snorted. “I like to keep my money where it is. In my pocket.”

“Suit yourself,” he said with a nod, likewise placing a generous amount of gold on the same squealing animal.

The whistle went and the race was over almost before Sera registered that it had begun at all. Boring, boring, boring.

Wait. Echo was grinning from ear to ear and Blackwall was punching a fist in the air? That sad, fat, naked nug had won? And they were walking away with ten times the gold they had put on it? She needed in on that racket.

Maybe there was some fun in this after all.


End file.
